Triple Date
by coolsledrider8
Summary: Three dates, A DCFDTL bashing, and loads of humor! What more do you need? First Fanfic. Please review.


Triple Date

Disclaimer: I do not own KND!

(Hi this is my first story, the characters might be OOC, please no flames, i f you have flames send them some where else.)

Mission one: Getting Ready.

( can't think of what it should stand for)

Numbah 1's POV

I woke up this mourning I had an interesting dream about all the operatives in my sector and Lizzie my sweet girlfriend 'not that I'd admit it to my team that I was truly in love'. anyway my dream was that Lizzie and I were in a restaurant when we saw number 3&4 and also 2&5 together. They approached us with confused looks. The next thing i knew the delightful children from down the lane blew the roof away with cameras in hand. That's all i can remember for i woke up with a jolt. 

Numbah 4's POV

"CRAZY DREAM! That would never work. She's just a cruddy girl!" Numbah 4 screamed at himself. 'course that's not how I really feel... but I can't let Kuki know that!' Numbah 4 added to himself. 'Maybe that would work...' 

Normal POV

Numbah five was lying lazily on the couch reading her magazines while listening to her Walkman. number 2 came out of his room and went to the kitchen but not before giving number 5 a warm caring smile.

When he came out after having a great breakfast he sat down by numbah 5. He then thought about an idea. he then turned to numbah 5 and tapped her shoulder. numbah 5 opened one eye and then turned off her Walkman. " So numbah 5 you going to do anything tonight?" Numbah 2 asked curiously.

" No why?." Replied numbah 5 lifting an eye brow. although numbah 2 could see some sort of excitement in her eyes.

Numbah two slightly chuckled at that silently. " No specific reason. Just thought we could do something together?" Nubah two asked casually but he looked hopeful in his eyes.

With numbah three

Numbah three woke happily up to hear her favorite song on her alarm "Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys oh so very round and super chunky bringing love were ever they go everything is is a big rainbow. Oh red and yellow and green and blue. Rainbow monkeys Rainbow Monkeys we love you" ( I had my cousin do the lyrics cause I don't know it).

"uhh... Number 3 can I come in?" Numbah 4 asked nervously. Although he was also planing something else his first priority would be to destroy number 3's alarm clock! His second priority would to see what numbah 3 is going to do later tonight.

Bang! Smash! Scream! NO! lets just skip this part it is hard to explain.Pretty soon numbah 3 was in tears and throwing all her rainbow monkeys at numbah 4. As a result numbah 4 was crushed by millions of rainbow monkeys. 

Numbah four broke free from the pile of monkeys and saw numbah 3 looking down at her destroyed alarm clock with sad tears. Then that makes numbah four sad to see her in tears.

He then says " iI'msorry that i hurt your feelings but the song is so... " Numbah 3 then screamed " WHY? HOW COULD YOU DESTROY SOMETHING SO PPRECIOUSTO ME wwahhhhaaahhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaahhhhh! 

" Come on... will you go to dinner with me and maybe i will get number 2 to build a new alarm clock for you?"

said numbah 4. He also added to his thoughts and maybe it won't have such an aannoyingsong to it.

Numbah 3 rreplies" With... the same song... to it ..."

" yes i guess just you have to keep it turned down so i won't wake up to that song." said numbah 4.

" OOKi will get a dress for tonight." SLAMMMMMM! numbah 3 slams the door in numbah 4's face.

With numbah 1

Numbah one couldn't stop thinking about what he had dreamed about uuntil...

He heard the voice of the girl of his dreams. ( but don't tell the team that) She came and entered the living room and caught numbah one running into his bed room as fast as possible.

"Nigie! i saw you run into your bed room.her i come!" said Lizzie in a happy hhypervoice that made everyone run to their rroomsand hide.

" What! is it something i said: she added. She then walks into number oonesroom were she found him hiding under his bed with his feet sticking out from under the bed. she grabs his feet and drags him out.

" Is... that... the mission...log ccomingin...?" said numbah 1. " i better go answer that." he ran out of his

bedroom into the kitchen. Then Lizzie chases him into the kitchen where she asked him

" Did you hear about the new rrestaurantdown town?"

" Yes, why are you wondering?" said number 1.

" I just was wondering if you would take me there for a date." rrepliedLizzie.

"No! Never would i go on a date there." said number1. a few minutes passed of this conversation that end up with numbah 1 tied to a chair and being TTorturedtil he said yes.

With 3&4

" Hey numbah four!" said numbah 3 in a ppassionatevoice. Numbah 4 turns his head and looks up over his shoulder and sees numbah 3 wearing a bright green dress that flowed down to the ground and ssparkledin the light making numbah 3 glow.

" Wow..." numbah 4 breathed. He couldn't say any thing because of this aamazement

With 2&5

"are you looking for a good meal and some fun Come to Greenfields! Grand opening tonight!"

" Hey i have an idea on where we can go together tonight. Lets go to Greenfeilds". Said numbah 2

" I guess since I have nothing else to do tonight."Said numbah 5." I will go change for tonight." said numbah 5.

" cool i will go change and also go get the pplaneready for take off."said numbah 2.

With 1& lLizzie

" I will go home and get a new dress on for tonight." said Lizzie." See you at 7."as Lizzie runs as fast as she can out side and on her way home. "Guess that gets erid of her till 7."added numbah 1. " I better get ready for tonight."

On their way 

Pe...de...pe...de... "it's the mission log hurry!" yelled numbah one. "what is it" said numbah 1 to the screen. "We have to gguardthe president ssafelyto the new restaurant so he can have a nice meal. everyone ready?" said numbah 1.

2: "is good to go!"

3: " okey dokey!"

4: " is ready to kick some bum!"

5:" is cool with it!" 

"Kids Next Door battle stations"

"Okay the president is in the bus and ready to go!"Mover out shouted numbah 1 to the team. They shortly drop off the president and on their way home numbahs 3&4 get dropped off a block away from the restaurant and they walk peacefully to the restaurant. Then Numbahs 2&5 get dropped off and they walk to the restaurant. Next Numbah 1 pulls off into the bushes where Lizzie is going to met him at. Then once they met they go to the restaurant.

With 1 & Lizzie

" Hi Nigie you look nice!" Lizzie said about his cloths wwhichlooked like they always did.

Number 1 was about to reply when he saw her and I mean saw her. She had her hair down and her dress was a yellow dress that had small jjewelsin it that made it sshimmer she looked better but to number 1 she was bbeautiful

( Note: Numbers 1,2,4 and 5 are wearing the same thing they always do)

At the Restaurant

They all made it to the rrestaurantat ddifferenttimes. All seemed to be enjoying them sselvesall though number 1 didn't like the fact that Lizzie wouldn't be quite! ' The only thing I don't like about her is she talks way to much!' number 1 thought in slight disgust.

Number 3 was talking alot to but her talking just made number 4 blush. " I still can;t bbelieveI'm here and it's even better... because your here too!" Number 3 said happily! Number 4 couldn't do any thing except blush.

" Pretty cclassyjoint huh?" Number 2 asked number 5 looking around the rrestaurant it was mostly Green and white with lots of class ( Kinda like olive garden only even more).

Number 5 then noticed Number 3&4 together with number 4 blushing like crazy. "eh Number 2 look who else is here." number 5 mmotionedt over to3 and 4.

Number 5 and 2 then got up to go over to number 3 and 4. " Man finally!" Number 5 said as they aapproachednumber 3 and 4.

"Oh hi number 5!" Number 3 said happily. Number 4 was now even rredderif ppossible

Number 5 snickered as she teased "I didn't know you two were an item."

"Why i ought to punch your stupid face into the ground so hard." said numbah 4

" Take it outside you two!" yelled numbah 2&3. T hen they see numbah 1 and Lizzie began to walk over to them Lizzie still talking.Once everyone was together They looked at eeach othersslightlyconfused. Boom! The roof eexploded The cause was non other than the by the delightful children from down the lane with ccamerasin hand...

TTRANSMISSIONIINTERRUPTER beep beep

( So how was it please review. My cousin Inu-yokia-princess helped me write most of this so thanks to her Please review)


End file.
